


Reach for the Stars

by HackerPenguin



Series: Ninjala, I guess [2]
Category: Ninjala (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Songfic, smol ninja go fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackerPenguin/pseuds/HackerPenguin
Summary: Leaping across buildings while singing is, to Van, a good way to relax
Series: Ninjala, I guess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991413
Kudos: 3





	Reach for the Stars

Today was rather uneventful. Van was grateful that it was. While he certainly enjoyed how exciting (and chaotic) his new life as a ninja was, there were times when he just wanted to be alone, with nothing trying to attack him. Standing atop a particularly tall building, he stared at the sunset. No matter how many times he came here, he was still amazed by how much of Eagle City he could see. He wandered to the edge and looked down. It made him slightly uneasy, seeing how far he would fall if something went wrong. Pushing that thought away, Van walked away. From past experience, he knew he shouldn't think about it too much. If he did, he'd panic in midair and fall.

He put on his headphones, got out his phone and opened a specific playlist. The one he'd made to listen to when he just wanted to move around. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he ran towards the edge and jumped into the air. With a midair jump, he made it to another building. Another jump and a dash, and he landed on another, taller building. And he kept leaping and dashing, from rooftop to rooftop, never stopping. Van made it to each one with minimal effort. After all, he wasn't doing this to improve his skills or to entertain others. He was just doing it to have fun.

He got into a rhythm with his movement, and as he dashed through the air, he started to sing along with his music

_"Take off at the speed of sound,"_  
_"Bright lights, colours all around,"_

He jumped again and fell for a moment. It was intresting to him, how he used to be so scared of falling but now it felt completly normal.

_"I'm runnin' wild, livin' fast and free!"_  
_"Got no regrets inside of me"_

Van could feel the cool air rushing past him as he dashed. He was moving so fast, so high in the air, yet he felt so calm.

_"Not looking back, not giving up,"_  
_"Not letting go, I'll keep on running!"_

He jumped again, gliding through the air as if he could fly.

_"I'm gonna reach for the stars, although they look pretty far,"_  
_"I'm gonna find my own way, and take a chance on today!"_

He started falling, he kept on singing

_"The sky with stars so bright, the colours feel so right,"_  
_"I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running,"_

Another jump, he slowed down

_"The sky with stars so bright, the colours feel so right,"_  
_"Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars tonight..."_

Landing on another roof, Van took off his headphones and looked up at the sky. The moon was out now. He'd need to head back to the academy soon. With a content sigh, he put his headphones back on and prepared to make the journey back.


End file.
